Bleach: Redemption Reborn
by asterr259
Summary: Kaito Uriamuzu is a shinigami who is attacked and almost killed by his fellow comrade, but was saved by a mysterious captain. 8 years later, he joins Squad 12, under the captain who saved him as he looks for the alleged "Quincy" who took the life of his lieutenant. [Action/Adventure/Mystery]
1. Chapter 1: The Begining of the End

Inside Soul Society's Shinigami academy, a young boy exited the building, catching the eyes of all his peers. He was dark-skinned and tall of spiky, white hair highlighted a blue-green wearing his academy uniform. Everyone watched as he left whispering amongst their selves. "Hey it's him, isn't it? That's the kid who's already learned the name of his zanpakuto; he hasn't even been here for a year!" This, although whispered could be clearly heard around the courtyard. "Kai Uriamuzu, that's your name right?" The boy turned around and was approached by two males. One had squinted eyes and grey hair tied into a small ponytail, and the other was of a short, feminine stature with blonde hair wearing a large purple hat. "Hey, it's those two again. They're probably just going to bother him. Someone should go get the teacher…" A girl whispered in the background.

"Yes, that's me what's up?" Kaito gave a lost, blank expression. "My name is Teniyo Maruichi and my small friend over here is Asuna Tarohime. Kaito looked down at Asuna. "Wait, you said "Asuna Tarohime" but isn't a-…" Teniyo stepped in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look friend, we have some important business to discuss, we were assigned a special mission, the extermination of a small group of hollows in the Rukon District!" Kaito looked on in more confusion. "But Teniyo, don't we have to graduate first? Who's our squad leader and who even authorized something like this?" Teniyo and Asuna sighed while shaking their heads. "YOU are our squad leader! The Captain-Commander has recognized your skills as a Shinigami and is thinking about even giving you a seated position!" Teniyo wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer and proceeded to walk and talk to him. Asuna smirked and followed them.

Kaito smiled in joy as he followed the two upon their journey to a small village in the Rukon. "So all we have to do is get rid of a few tiny hollows and we'll be placed into a Division?!" Asuna looked at Teniyo and back at Kaito nodding. "Yes, that's all we have to do, but you make it sound so easy. Aren't you afraid, none of us have ever faced a hollow before?" Kaito made a big grin and gripped his sword. "No worries, I'm the squad leader right, I can't be afraid because I'm suppose to set an example! As a matter of fact, if you guys aren't up to it, I can take them all out and say we all did it as a team."

"Oh wow, you'd really do that for us?!" Teniyo exclaimed. "Thanks man, I'm so glad you're being so friendly to us. To be honest you're the talk of the academy, so we really kind of, you know, look up to you." Kaito blushed upon hearing his kind words. Teniyo looked up and stopped walking. "This is the place; I'll let you take it from here Squad Leader!" Kaito looked in confusion. The village was of a moderate size appeared vacant. Not only did it appear no one was around, but it looked almost completely destroyed. "What happened here? A "few small hollows" did this?!"

Asuna and Teniyo also looked in shock. "Hey man, we're just as surprised as you are, let's hurry and look for survivors!" Kaito calmed down and took charge. "You're right. We'll split up and if we run into any trouble, we call the rest got it?" They both nodded in response and all three went their separate ways. Kaito ran through the town checking every house for people or enemies. However it appeared to be a ghost town, no people or hollows. Suddenly a sinister chuckle was heard above him. Kaito looked up and spotted three chubby, little hollows. There masks were jagged and they all carried bones.

Kaito assumed the worst thinking they were the remains of the town's people. He slowly gripped his sword and drew it. "Break the limit, Okaitenken!" Spiritual energy was released throughout the village as Kaito's sword took the form of two golden short swords. He immediately charged at the hollows. Before they could have time to react, he swiftly cut one straight down the middle. The other two fled in separate directions. "Asuna, Teniyo!" He called out to the two of them. "Sir!" said Teniyo, as he and Asuna blocked the path of the two hollows. The hollows let loose a loud roar, intimidating the both of them. One of them jumped Teniyo biting down on his sword as he defends himself. Kaito first cuts down the one attacking Teniyo; moving faster than what they can see. "His Flash step is amazing" Asuna thinks to himself. Not paying to the hollow, it jumps up aiming at Asuna's face.

Asuna tried to draw his sword but believes he won't make it and screams for help. Before the hollow reaches him, Kaito appears between them and delivers two swift slashes in the form of "X", killing the hollow. Kaito returns his sword back to its sealed form. Tired, the three of them rest on the outskirts of the village. Kaito sits quietly. "That was pretty amazing; you saved both our skins back there!" Teniyo says as he paces around. Asuna nodded. "If it weren't for you we'd be long dead." Kaito continues to be silent looking down upon the ground. "Is something wrong?" asked Teniyo. Kaito immediately looked up at them. "Huh, oh, its nothing, just thinking is all."

"Hey, come on now. What's on your mind, we didn't suck that bad did we?!" Kaito stood up and looked at them both. "Well it's just- look around. For a village, this place is pretty big, I'd say about a good 30 people could of lived here. However, it's completely empty." As Kaito stands up, Teniyo quickly interrupts him. "Dude, it was totally the hollows. They must have killed everyone here!"

Kaito shakes his head and turns away from them in thought. "That's another thing. Those hollow were a bit too small to kill such a large number of people. They were quick but not strong. Also, look at the town; it looks like a tornado hit this place." Teniyo and Asuna looked at each other. "And there's one more thing too, there are no remains of the town's people…"

"Scratch, Aborahebi!" was heard behind Kaito as a long extremely long katana with red markings appeared beside his neck. In shock, he slowly turned around only to find the sword in the hands of Teniyo. Both Teniyo and Asuna laughed manically. "Oh wow, what a dumbass" said Asuna. "Couldn't agree with you more!" laughed Teniyo. "Teniyo, Asuna, what the hell is going on…?" Kaito asked falling to the ground. "Oh wow guess, you're worst than dumb, you're retarded. I'll spell it out it for you. There is no special mission to kill hollows. We lured you out here by ourselves… to kill you, but actual hollow showing up wasn't in the plan. But as you can see, Asuna and I have also learned the names of our zanpakuto, but it was you who was getting all the fame and attention. I'll admit you're pretty good, but your stupid ass isn't the one who has talent. Now it's our turn to bask in the spot light."

Kaito slowly backed away and tried to escape using his speed. Before he could get far, Asuna appeared infront of him and gripped his sword. "Grind to dust, Sanpukuma!" Slowly removing it from its sheathe, Asuna's sword took the form of a jagged heavy sword, twice his size in length and width. Asuna lifted her sword slowly and tried to cut down Kaito. He quickly evaded and grabbed his own sword. Distracted by the gigantic crater caused by the impact of Asuna's blade, Teniyo's sword slowly wrapped itself around Kaito's and pulled it quickly from his grasp. "You like it? Aborahebi is as slick as oil. Guess we're not as helpless as you thought. With you gone, we'll definitely get seated positions in the Gotei 13." Teniyo smirked. Kaito looked up above him as Asuna was above him coming down on him with her sword. He tried to evade her but wasn't able to avoid his entire sword. Kaito flew across the field leaving a trail of blood, chest severely was cut open.

Teniyo and Asuna stood over his body laughing madly. Kaito lied there silently as he couldn't move and began to grow cold. "So, this is how I die. Betrayed by own comrades over petty jealousy? What have I done to deserve this? Was I not kind enough to everyone? What did I myself ever to dio them? It's not supposed to be this way…" These were the questions he asked himself staring up at the sky, feeling his very life slipping away. Teniyo placed his foot on his chest and grinded his foot upon his wound. "Know what the worst part about today was you punk bitch? It was being nice and sucking up to you." Suddenly a blast out of nowhere came and shot Teniyo directly through the forehead, instantly killing him.

"What in the hell was that, who's there!?" Asuna exclaimed frantically looking around. From a distance he saw what looked like a man walking closer and closer. "It can't be, Captain Masa-!?" Before he could finish his sentence, a shot was fired, going directly through the left part of his chest causing her to fall backwards. "Oh wow, looks like I missed the heart…" A dark-skinned man with long blue hair wearing red shades donning a captain's robe appeared before Kaito just he loses his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Cause

8 years later, after the incident regarding Kaito, The mysterious blue-haired captain appears before a young boy wearing captain's robe which was obviously too big for his body sitting upon a throne in the middle of the room with more captains line up, sitting beside him. His hair was white with a bluish tint, his nose appeared to be swollen and red, but his most distinguished characteristic was his apparent antlers upon his head. "Masato, I'm sure you're perfectly aware of why I called you here!" he said while sniffling and rubbing his nose. "It's that Kaito boy you brought back to life! He's been rampaging through the Rukon District as he pleases!" he added on while sneezing.

A man chuckled in the room. "Isn't Squad 12 supposed to be for scientists, that brute seems much more for Squad 11 than 12 don't you think?" He like everyone else donned a captain's robe, which was opened revealing a small top, showing his stomach and much of his body. His hair was curly and light brown, and his lips were perky and glossy. His seat was marked with the insignia for Squad 5. "Hiiragi, I was talking!" The boy was pouting and flailing his arms frantically. "Oh, my sincerest apologizes Captain Commander!" He gave a gentle but fake smile towards him as slightly bowed in respect.

Masato took a knee before the boy and began talking. "Yes sir, I am aware my 3rd Seat is causing much trouble but you must understand that I've been… busy for awhile." The woman beside the body interjected. "Captain Masato, I understand that you've been developing a special technology that restores life which you so tested on your 3rd Seat, Kaito Uriamuzu. However it only works to a limited degree of reanimation depending on the time of "death". It's no secret in the Gotei 13 that you wish to bring your sister back from the dead…" A cold silence weighed down the atmosphere. No one wanted to say anything regarding the misfortunate death of Masato's beloved sister but they all kept their composure.

"With all due respect, lieutenant Kaede of Squad 1, I do feel that you've crossed the line a bit there…" The boy, out of nowhere pulled out a newspaper and smacked Kaede on her head. "Yea, Kaede that was mean!" the boy included. She slightly began tearing up, holding her head. "I apologize Captain Keyaki!" he replied, regaining her composure. "I'll try my best restraining Kaito, but you know that boy has a mind of his own now a days. You see he also loved Atsuko, my dear sister. And he's obviously out for blood." A man rose up from under the insignia for Squad 3. "If I may interrupt… "Captain Commander"…" His hair was green and wrapped in a long ponytail with bangs going over his right eye and a beauty mark under his left.

Hiiragi began blushing upon witnessing him stand. Kaede noticed there no humility or sincerity in how he interjected, this caused her to scowl upon him. "And what do you have to say on the matter, Captain Toru?" He gave a devilish smirk at both Kaede and Keyaki and began pacing around the room. "I say give that Kaito brat a one way ticket out of here. He's simply going around killing hollows for no reason, messing around with the Adjuchas in the Rukon. They don't bother us or even cause a commotion, but if he continues to provoke them, then that could cause them to retaliate with equal force." The room once again was enveloped in silence as Toru gave another smirk. "I take your silence as an agreement? So let's simply get rid-…" Before he could finish Masato rose up and drew his sword. Before Toru had a chance to even notice him, the rest of the captains drew their blades upon Masato in retaliation. One of the captains was a tall woman with a blue straw hat and blue scarf, covering most if not all of her face. "Drawing your zanpakuto in the meeting room is strictly prohibited, you are of this Masato no? Drop your weapon and turn yourself in." Masato gave a smirk and soon after began laughing madly. Everyone in the room looked in confusion as what he could be laughing at or find funny about the situation.

Masato slowly dropped his sword "…Get confused, Fukyutsuki…" where the words he mumbled to himself as his blade became shrouded in a dark aura and suddenly shattered. Everyone looked in a daze and before they came to, he vanished. "Fukyutsuki… it has the ability to shroud the user in a constant illusion, tricking the eyes as to his true location… A clever escape tactic…" The tall female captain slowly sheathed her blade and humbly bowed before Keyaki. "Forgive me Captain-Commander, I let him slip through my finger shall I issue a search and capture…?" Keyaki blew his nose loudly and abruptly.

"No no, theres no need Yuasa. It's obvious that Masato has defected from the Gotei 13. He's almost never attended a meeting or studied the appropriate research and not this. Kaito will not be too pleased about this." Kaede sighed and held her head in apparent shame. "From the looks of things, that boy will become Captain of Squad 12. I mean, it only took a few years for him to learn and master his Bankai…" All eyes turned to Keyaki as he was usually picking his nose. Just as soon as everyone turned to him, everyone looked away in silent disgust.

Elsewhere, deep in the backwoods of the Rukon District, a group of hollows attack a young girl. "H-Help…!" she shrieked and cried. The hollows quickly surrounded her and began laughing at her futile attempts. "No one is gonna hear you way out here sweetheart, you traveled a little too far from home!" retorted one of the hollows. One of the tallest hollows stepped up. Her body was body was brown and furry and covered in purple markings. Her mask made a V-shape and had spiky red, short hair coming out the back. She started laughing maniacally in excitement and without a second thought or hesitation, cut down the frightened girl down with her long sharp, lizard-like tail.

"What idiots, as we slowly take out the population and lower our spiritual pressure a little, those damn Shinigami stay clueless!" Footsteps were suddenly heard from behind of the hollows it was roughly pushed into the female hollow. Kaito appeared before the flock of hollows with a heavy and malicious grin upon his face. "I-It's Kaito!" roared one of the hollows as it tried run away with several others. Kaito laughed ominously, "Break the limit, Okaitenken!" Only a flash of spiritual energy, a golden blur and trail of dust was seen Kaito flew across the field instantly slaying three of the hollows with his goldened blades.

Five more hollows quickly rushed him; one sweeping him offs his feet and the other 4 attacking from above. Using his hands, Kaito flipped back up, kicking the hollow that swept him, down into the ground and used one of his swords to impale it in the mask. Before the four other Hollows could come down on him all at once, he disappeared before them. From above them, Kaito clashed his two swords together. As they merged together in a flashing light, they became one blood red longsword with both edges covered in golden spikes. "Okaitenken: Chi Shinka…!" he screamed while hitting the ground, and effortlessly crippling if not bifurcating, the group of hollows by swinging his sword "This is my zanpakuto's ability, it change shape and weapon form to whatever I choose".

Kaito looked around as there appeared to be no hollows left standing, "Where'd you-…?" The female hollow from before appeared behind him, quickly slashing at him with her tail. Kaito used his sword to defend against the heavy blows pushing him back. "You must have been their leader, consider you're an Adjuchas-class. Those guys weren't even Gillian-class yet, you probably won't be so easy to cut down." She spun around and winded back her tail, unleashing one last powerful blow, ending her onslaught of hits and causing Kaito to slide across the field.

Kaito appeared tired and out of breath. "Oh, what's the matter, out of gas already boy?" laughed the female hollow. "Heh, since the small fry are out of the way, I guess I can fight for real. My name is Kaito Uriamuzu, 12th Division, 3rd Seat and you are?" he said while panting. "Jabali Hembra…not that you really needed to know that since this place will be your grave." She immediately charged at Kaito. He gripped his sword and started building immense spiritual pressure. Jabali withdrew her attack as she stood there in awe. "Bankai" Kaito cried out, creating a massive crater from his transformation. As the smoke cleared, Kaito's body was clad from neck to toe in black armor with gold and red markings; he wielded a large scythe with a jagged golden blade and unique shape and long blood red cape. "Shikokuo Kaitenkamaken…"

Jabali took a step back from the ominous spiritual pressure which clouded the battle field and before she knew it, Kaito was behind her and his scythe was held closely against her neck. "H-Hey, come on now, I was just trying to have a little fun…" She began shaking and breathing heavily. Kaito's facial expression was as cold and stern as the unyielding aura which encased the field. For a second she lost consciousness from suffocating his killing intent when suddenly he kicked her down on the ground and raised his scythe.

"Damn I just really can't decide how I want to kill you. Should I cut your neck open, cut off your limbs, gut you like a fish, or slowly cut you in half from the bottom up? There are just so many choices. Wait! I know, I'll give you chance, what do you know about a Quincy that wears a Red Hat?" Kaito put down his scythe and waited for a response. She hesitantly turned towards him, "A-A Quincy, Aren't they extinct?! There have been rumors of some guy with a red hat in the old abandoned ruins just north of here." Kaito placed his scythe over his shoulder and began walking in that direction as he released his Bankai and sheathed his blade. As Kaito's image faded into the forest, Jabali quickly ran away frantically with her pride shattered. "I won't… forget this…" her eyes had a dark resolve within them; she was running away but running away in search of power and vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3: Kill the Reaper

The sun was setting as Kaito walked through the forest when suddenly he was approached by Captain Toru of the 3rd Division and what appeared to be his lieutenant. She was small and very petite in appearance; she had short blonde hair and wore a blue scarf and round white hat. Toru approached him in friendly manner. "You're Kaito Uriamuzu correct? I would like to have a word with you. Kaito ignored Toru and continued walking as if neither of them where there however, Toru stepped in front of Kaito's way. "Hey, I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing, taking upon a solo mission to exterminate hollows? A noble gesture indeed but don't you think you're provoking them as a consequence? This area is strictly Hollow Territory, we all know this and we're trying to come up with a solution to solve the problem without harming the populace."

Kaito looked into his eyes with an annoyed look. "Dude, you talk way too much…" Kaito circled around him and continued walking. The girl beside Toru spoke out. "Is that how you talk to a superior?!" She grabbed his shoulder in attempt to stop him. Kaito immediately turned about placing his hand on his sword when he caught a glimpse of her face. Despite yelling and nagging at him, her voice was gentle and soft as her skin smooth and fair. Kaito removed his hand from his sword. "Look, those hollow captured a young girl whom I failed to save while patrolling the area, isn't it natural that I deliver justice?" Toru's face scrunched up. "Justice huh, well you know what, you just keep delivering your self-serving justice and see where it gets you. Chigusa, come on. We're leaving." She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "But Captain Toru, what about-…!" Chigusa failed to finish as she quickly pursued a departing Toru.

Confused but relieved to see them go, Kaito hastily continued walking. Before he realized it, he finally reached the grounds of the ruins which he believed Jabali was referring to. On the outside they appeared vastly weathered and eroded, as if it'd hadn't been touched in thousands of years. Before he could enter the crumpled ruins, a silhouette appeared and zigzagged in the corners of his eyes.

"Captain Masato, you should know better than to use that little trick on me." Kaito looked to his right as Masato appeared beside him in a slow moving state, almost as if he himself was a mirage separated from time. However as Kaito turned around behind him, Masato's real body appeared with his back towards him. "Kaito, you're growing quite well, to think that you actually noticed the difference between me and my zanpakuto." Kaito smirked and slowly approached him. "It was you who trained my eyes to be even faster than my body. What brings you out of the lab anyway? I saw Captain Toru out here not too long ago as well." Masato's face took a more serious look as he glared at Kaito. "And what exactly did he say Kaito?" Kaito looked off and rubbed his head, "Something about killing hollows with protocol, you know the usual scolding." Masato lowered his head and smiled. "I see, I thought that spiritual energy I sensed belonged to you and what brings you way out here anyway?" Masato asked in reply.

Kaito began to tense up and sweat. The truth of the matter was that he wanted to avenge Atsuko with his own two hands even though information such as the location of a Quincy should be knowledge given to the Gotei 13. "Nothing, I came out here to explore and clear out my head. I just have a lot on my mind." Masato began to walk off and wave a good-bye to Kaito. "Alright, I just came out here to check on you. Be wary of the hollows out here, they're a lot tougher than they look. I'll meet up with you back in the lab."

Kaito stood there and waited for him to be out of sight and unable to sense his spiritual pressure. Kaito walked up the steps of the sanctified building. Once he entered the building, the tiles, statues and pillars were all in perfect condition. Kaito was in astonishment as he gazed upon the inside of the grand hall of complex. Everything looked as if it was untouched by time without a single speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Suddenly a dark rift opened up behind Kaito, unleashing spiritual energy so great it sent him flying half way back to the entrance. Emerging from the portal was a hand, gruesome in appearance.

Kaito immediately drew his zanpakuto and released it into its secondary form, defending himself with his swords. The figure crept out even further, fully exiting the black pool of mysterious energy. Kaito looked upon this mysterious person in not only anger but fear looking upon his horrific display. His body was lanky and his presence released a chilling spiritual pressure. He wore a dirty, high-collar white robe with covered his face, his hair was short and green and also covered his face. He donned a red top hat and the only visible part of his face was his right eye. It was red but appeared dull and lifeless like the rest of his figure.

His mannerisms could have been compared more to a zombie than an actual person. For the first time in years Kaito once again experienced true fear and began to shake. The figure's body stood lifeless for mere moments which seemed like eons to Kaito whom hoped that it was actually dead. The man suddenly popped his neck and released a horrendous sigh appearing to not even notice Kaito standing before him. Soon after, the rest of his bones and body began to crick and pop with his usual sudden moments as he released relieving groans and grunts. "A-Are you…a Quincy?" Kaito asked, increasing the grip on his weapons. The figure stopped moving as its eye slowly turned to Kaito.

The chilling spiritual pressure he felt earlier became ten times heavier, weighing him down. Slowly, in a lanky manner, the figure formed a dark blue bow out pure spiritual energy and peeled back its hand forming an arrow pointed towards Kaito. It was obvious now that he was a Quincy and not just any Quincy, but the one who took the life of Atsuko. They both stood in their same positions, glaring at each other in an apparent stalemate, seeing who would do what first. Fear began to consume Kaito as nostalgic thoughts of Atsuko entered his mind. With that he slowly began to calm down and remember what he came here to do.

However before he even realized it, the chilling man across the room had already fired his arrow with such intense force that as it flew towards Kaito, it eradicated the very flow tiles under it. Barely making it in time, Kaito evaded the single destructive arrow which caused an enormous hole in the ruins' wall twice the length of Kaito's body. He clashed his swords together, forming his longsword and charge at the Quincy while screaming in anger. Without moving a single inch or muscle other than his arms, the Quincy shot multiple arrows towards the oncoming Kaito. He deflected most of the arrows with his blade and dodged the others and once he reached the ominous figure he closed his eyes and spun his sword in the air and unleashed a heavy vertical slash, strong enough to shatter the ground under them, in the hopes that he killed him.

However once he opened his eyes, the Quincy held his blade in his very hand, gently stroking the edge. Kaito quickly separated his sword and allowed it to return to its dual blade form and released a quickly and deadly barrage of slashes from his swords. However the quincy, using the same one arm, blocked every single slash with just his hand. Kaito paused in dread and terror upon how effortlessly his attacks were defended against and in that short interval, the quincy fired a small sphere of spiritual energy with his other arm into the stomach of Kaito, causing him not only to fly back, but crash into the sealing before hitting the ground.

Kaito's opponent was someone who appeared to be unable to be harmed, and of a skill level which almost surpassed that of a Captain's. The Quincy walked towards him slowly, oddly withdrawing his bow. He only had one more thing left to try and that was ofcourse using his Bankai. From the single blast delivered from the mysterious quincy, his body gained multiple rips and tears all throughout his Shinigami uniform and bruises all over his body, especially his stomach. In pain, Kaito arose from the floor and began building up spiritual energy, "Think you're so tough huh? Well this far from over because here it comes, Bankai-!" The Quincy quickly pulled out an odd looking medallion and held it out towards him. Kaito's body became clad in black armor and once again charged at the Quincy readying his scythe for a clean slash.

However a dark ominous aura emerged from the medallion causing his very scythe to shatter. Kaito stopped dead in his tracks as his armor as well began to wither away into the same dark aura emitting from the Quincy. All of the aura in the room was all sucked inside the medallion. "Shikokuo… Kaitenkamaken…?" was mumbled by Kaito as he fell to the ground with a destroyed look upon his face as his lost their light, staring upon the face of the sinister figure, stepping backwards, leaving through the rift he came through. Kaito could no longer hear the voice of his Zanpakuto, for he knew the exact reason. Upon the cold floor, Kaito blacked out, feeling just as powerless as he did 8 years ago. However this time, no one came to his rescue.


End file.
